Sonic the Hedgehog: Return of the Eggman
by LightningTheHedgehog214
Summary: in the year 2025, 10 years after Sonic the Hedgehog has defeated Dr. Eggman for good... or so we thought. The Freedom Fighters, and some newcomers, will join the fight to get rid of Dr. Eggman once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog: Return of the Eggman

**Me: -worried look- ok. We're live in a little bit. **

**Silver: it'll be fine! You'll do great! Why are you so worried? **

**Me: I'm a new author so I think I might completely fail!**

**Shadow: hey Lightning. You're on. **

**Me: ok. Wish me luck! **

**Silver: *****thumbs up*******

**Me: what's up guys, Lightning the Hedgehog here, bringing you guys my first story! :D **

**Shadow: -_- yea whatever.**

**Me: dude, cheer up! This is our debut! **

**Silver: I wonder where Sonic went. **

**Me: *****grin* you'll see! **

**Shadow: -.- Lightning does not own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise or any of its characters.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

In the year 2025, ten years after the fall of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, we find a peaceful planet Mobius, ruled by the cobalt hero himself. In the palace, we see Sonic and his new wife Sally Acorn, in the throne room. "Life is good, now that Dr. Eggman is out of the way," said Sonic with a grin.

"Yep! Now we can relax, " Sally said, also smiling. They were having a good day, when suddenly- "My king! We have terrible news!" an orange cat wearing a black vest came running in, a worried look on his face.

"What is it, Lee?" Sonic demanded.

"There have been sightings of badniks near the oasis!"

"WHAT?! But that's impossible! Eggman couldn't have possibly survived when his lab exploded during the war!"

"I can send Knuckles to deal with it."

"No. I will take care of it. It's been a while since I've been able to stretch my legs."

"Ok but be careful. I don't want you to come back here in pieces" said Sally with a worried look.

"I'll be fine. Be back in a flash!" and with that, Sonic boosted off at Mach speed.

-Later, at the oasis, we see a giant Motobug, similar to the ones from Sonic Generations but we're not going into detail-

"Hey! If you want to avoid an embarrassing beatdown, I suggest you either self-destruct or get your self out of here," said Sonic as he skidded to a stop in front of it. The Motobug freaked out and rolled away toward a hole in the ground that sealed shut behind it. "Hey! Why ya runnin away into your little hole?" Sonic yelled as he tried to break through the seal with a spin attack. "Fine! I'll deal with you later!"

-back at the palace- Sonic runs in, a serious look on his face. "oh are you ok?" Sally asked worried as she embraced Sonic. "yeah. It ran away at the sight of me." Sonic answered. "but this confirms that Eggman is back. We need to gather the Freedom Fighters again and prepare to deal with this once and for all


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow: I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER DID THIS! *Runs out wrapped in toilet paper***

**Me: Whoops! Time to go! **

**Silver: ditto! **

**Shadow: *takes out flame thrower***

**Me: *running from Shadow* I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise or any of its characters but I do own my oc's and me! D: help!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"What?! He is actually back?!" said a certain red echidna with his quills In dreadlocks we know.

"Yes, Knux. This is legit." Said Sonic, at the head of a long table as we see him and the former Freedom Fighters holding a meeting to discuss the bad news.

Suddenly, we see a young silver hedgehog with quills like Shadow and Silver combined in a way, and electric blue eyes and is wearing a red unzipped hoody. "Lightning, you shouldn't have come!" Silver scolded.

"I had to. I have to play my part in this as well," the hedgehog, revealing to be Lighting, Silvers younger brother. (Hey look it's me!)

"Well, I guess we can allow him since we can use all the help we can get," Sonic said.

"Yes!" Lightning said with joy. "You won't be sorry!"

"So with that out of the way, we need a plan to get into the underground lab the badnik escaped into." Sonic said, serious now.

"I can help with that," said a black hedgehog that looks a little bit like Sonic.

"How so, Shadow?"

"I can use Chaos Control to teleport us into the premises. I can only take a few though. Five people tops."

"I volunteer," Lightning chimed in, raising his hand high in the air.

"Fine, then if my brother goes then I go too," Silver said, just wanting to look out for his little brother.

"Ok then we have three volunteers already. Who else?" Sonic asked as he already was going to go.

"I would like to volunteer, if you don't mind," said an unfamiliar voice.

"Who is that?" Sonic demanded. A red tiger walked up, a serious look on his face.

"My name is Pyro, and I would like to join your fight," the tiger said and turned to Sonic. "You said you can use as much help as you can, right? Well, count me in."

"Fine. Then it is settled," Shadow said as he stood. "I'll be able to take us, I just need access to a Chaos Emerald."

"Fine, I'll let you use the emeralds. Just make sure that once your out, to bring them back to the altar," Knuckles said reluctantly.

"Thanks bro," Sonic said as they prepared for the next day, where they would be in enemy territory…

…

…

…

…

**Me: alright! I hope ya enjoyed the second chapter to this story! **

**Silver: SHADOW! BEHAVE!**

**Shadow: ugh fine. Its not like I can do anything now. *is frozen by Silvers powers***

**Me: I'll take this, *takes away his flamethrower* You're grounded.**

**Shadow: BUT YOU CAN'T GROUND ME! **

**Me: I just did.**


End file.
